This description relates to managing cache coherence, and managing processes, data access, and communication in a parallel processing environment.
FPGAs (Field Programmable Gate Arrays) and ASICs (Application Specific Integrated Circuits) are two exemplary approaches for implementing customized logic circuits. The cost of building an ASIC includes the cost of verification, the cost of physical design and timing closure, and the NRE (non-recurring costs) of creating mask sets and fabricating the ICs. Due to the increasing costs of building an ASIC, FPGAs became increasingly popular. Unlike an ASIC, an FPGA is reprogrammable in that it can be reconfigured for each application. Similarly, as protocols change, an FPGA design can be changed even after the design has been shipped to customers, much like software can be updated. However, FPGAs are typically more expensive, often costing 10 to 100 times more than an ASIC. FPGAs typically consume more power for performing comparable functions as an ASIC and their performance can be 10 to 20 times worse than that of an ASIC.
Multicore systems (e.g., tiled processors) use parallel processing to achieve some features of both ASICs and FPGAs. For example, some multicore systems are power efficient like an ASIC because they use custom logic for some functions, and reconfigurable like FPGAs because they are programmable in software.